


Once Forgotten

by TheArtistGirl



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistGirl/pseuds/TheArtistGirl
Summary: Mickey didn’t know why his creator was so mad. All he knew was that it had to do with the rabbit from the drawing he had found.orIn which family struggles are real even if you were drawn on paper first.Back in 1928, Mickey finds something that Walt would rather have hidden forever. Children always find things you rather wished they wouldn't and Mickey is no different. The real question is, why doesn't he seem to remember the rabbit when he meets him years later?





	1. Mickey finds a drawing

_Los Angeles, CA. 1928_

 

At half past one in the afternoon a mischievous and incredibly curious young toon mouse named Mickey was by himself as his creator went about the work day. The weather was too stormy for him to do anything outside so he was entertaining himself in his creators spare room. There was just so much to look through!

Mickey giggled as he crawled under the bed. He was sure as long as he didn’t make a mess Walt and his wife wouldn’t mind. Boxes and a few bags of luggage were shoved haphazardly in place, unmoved for years if the dust he disturbed was any indication.

Sneezing as the dust floated around him Mickey bumped into something harder than the other boxes. Rolling around onto his stomach he discovered a safe-box up against the wall. Excitement filled him as he wiggled to maneuver the box and himself right-ways around. For being made of metal, the safe-box wasn’t very heavy.

Shoving the box out from under the bed ahead of him Mickey sneezed again.Nose twitching Mickey titled the box this way and that. It wasn’t very big and curious, the small mouse tried to opened the box. The lid didn’t move. A few minutes were spent trying to pry the top off with no success.

Mickey pouted for a moment before snapping his fingers happily. His new trick that he learned, the one that turned his tail into a key!

Taking his tail he licked his fingers and twirled the tip of it until a springy curl had formed.

The lock was done with quick work and soon Mickey had a bunch of papers laid out around him on the floor. There were some written documents, notes and other things he couldn’t read.

There were many sketches of toon animals like him. Some that looked like landscapes….and a rabbit.

There was only one of the toon rabbit and Mickey held it in both hands as he examined it. There was something different about this one. Mickey traced the drawing with his fingertips. The rabbit looked nice and friendly, like he knew how to have fun. Mickey grinned down at the drawing.

They even kinda looked alike!

Was his creator going bring the rabbit to life like how he brought Mickey himself to life? The thought made Mickey giggle happily. It would be nice to have someone like him around. They could be friends even!

There was no name anywhere on the paper. If it was on the written ones Mickey couldn’t read them to find out anyway. Mickey took some of the landscapes and laid them out like a map before placing the rabbit on them. “Heya pal. I’m Mickey Mouse! My creator is gonna put me into cartoons soon and if they do real well he might be able to make others like me. But I’m gonna ask him to make you first. I think we could be great friends!”

The whole afternoon was spent looking at the drawings and making up stories in his mind. The rabbit remained unnamed but Mickey imagined that they were friends and that they would have adventures and then come home to their creator and his wife for supper before bed.

He imagined them as a family.

Mickey was shaken from his play when he heard people returning to the house. Quickly the mouse gathered the papers back up and moved to put them back into the safe-box. Coming to the rabbit Mickey paused. Carefully he laid it aside and kept replacing the papers.

The lid closed with a click as the lock was again in place. Mickey got down and slid the metal box back to where he had found it under the bed. Peeking around the door frame to see if his creator had made it to the hallway yet the mouse then hid the drawing in his sleeping area before going to greet Walt and Lillian.

Supper was a light affair as Walt told him how the cartoon was coming along, Mickey listening with stuffed cheeks. When asked what he did that day Mickey replied he just played in the spare room. He didn’t want Walt to know he found the safe-box or the toon rabbit drawing yet. It was kinda fun having a secret to himself.

That night the house was still, the box was back where he had found it, minus one drawing that Mickey kept under his pillow as he slept.  


	2. Walt finds a drawing

For a little over a week Mickey kept the rabbit his secret. He still hadn’t thought up a name to call the other toon but that was probably for the best. Walt had drawn him after all so he should give him a name.   
Mickey had been waiting for his creator to tell him about other toon, however the days passed and nothing. The rabbit was never mentioned once. Maybe he was supposed to be a surprise.   
The toon mouse had been considering asking outright about it but he never could find the opportunity. Sometimes Mickey would wonder why the rabbit had been hidden away in the safe-box. He wouldn’t dwell on it long and soon spent the mornings looking forward to when Walt and Lillian would leave for the studio and he would pull the drawing out.  
Mickey would spend the hours alone talking to him, imagining responses back. Having someone around all the time just made him smile all the time. Walt and his wife noticed the extra bounce in his step during the evening and this made them smile as well.   
Mickey didn’t feel alone much anymore.   
However, as always happens when we are young, Mickey became careless and one afternoon he left the drawing out in the spare room.  
That day Walt had come home early with a grin and happily told Mickey they had another cartoon for him to star in. This one had him doing a dance and Mickey needed to learn it. So they spent the afternoon dancing and laughing.  
Mickey was so focused on the steps that he didn’t noticed when he was suddenly alone.  
When the music stopped Mickey realized it was quiet inside the house. Taking the needle off the record Mickey listined for any noise. “Walt?” he called out. No answer came and the silence was beginning to feel like a oppressive presence. Mickey looked in the kitchen before turning and heading down the hallway.  
The spare room door was open.  
Mickey hadn’t closed it earlier when Walt arrived home. They hadn’t spent much time together in a while so the mouse had excitedly ran out to meet his creator.  
Had Walt gone into the room? Was he still in there? Mickey moved to the doorway. He made it mostly inside before freezing in his tracks. There was Walt standing by the bedside table.   
In his hands was the drawing.   
Mickey had been so happy to find the toon rabbit drawing. Pretending to have adventures, hoping that Walt would be bringing the toon to live with them. Now though, as he watched Walt’s still frame and saw the blank empty look on his creators face the toon suddenly wished he had left the safe-box unopened and played with marbles.   
“Where did you get this?”   
Walt’s voice was sharp in the previous silence. Mickey jumped a little, biting his lip. He managed to stutter out in a whisper. “I...I found it-”  
“Where did you get this?!”   
The toon mouse’s words faltered and Mickey flinched as his creator was suddenly in front of him. Walt’s face was turning red and his eyes held no happy, creative light the Mickey associated with him. The toon cowered under the hard, cold look Walt leveled at him as took him by the shoulder and gave him a rough shake as he shouted, “Answer me! What were you doing with this?!”   
Mickey couldn’t form words to answer as as they stared at each other. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he shook his head wordlessly.  
He should have left the drawing in the safe-box.   
He never should have opened the safe-box.  
Walt gave him another shake as he again demanded an answer. There was nothing but the sound of both their heaving breaths for a long uncomfortable moment before the man stood up and turned away from the toon. The paper was crumpled in his grasp as his shoulders shuddered. “Just...just go.” Walt spat out tightly.   
Mickey didn’t hesitate. He fled down the hall and past the kitchen into the hideaway closet.  
Quiet hiccuping sobs escaped him as he hid behind the vacuum in the dark.   
Mickey hugged himself, curling into a ball. He didn’t mean to make Walt mad. Whatever it was about the drawing, whatever he did wrong, he was sorry. He was so, so sorry!   
Mickey found himself wishing he had the drawing with him, to talk to the rabbit maybe, before giving his head a vicious shake.   
No, he couldn’t wish that. Everything that just happened was because of that drawing. Mickey’s hands tightened their grips on his arms. This was all about the drawing. Something about the toon had made Walt mad, had made him shout and Mickey didn’t want Walt to be mad. For that to happen he would never get to see the drawing again. Mickey felt his lip quiver even as he he realized the truth.  
He had to forget about that toon rabbit.   
As he came to that decision a rough sob escaped him and he just let himself cry.   
For the first time, but not the last, Mickey felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear: No, Walt is not abusive. This will be an isolated incident meant to show how sometimes even the best of people make mistakes.


	3. A Drawing is Forgotten

When the sun came up the lock-box along with the rabbit drawing were gone and Mickey once again was alone.  
There was a tense atmosphere in the house for the next couple of days. Walt hardly spoke to anyone retreating to the studio for most of the waking hours. Lilian had smiled sadly at Mickey, giving his ears a soft stroke before she too would leave.  
Over and over Mickey tried to figure out what had mad Walt so mad. Nothing he could think of seemed to be a reason. Maybe the drawing of the toon rabbit was a bad thing. Maybe he was never supposed to find it.  
Even if the rabbit had felt like a friend...No!  
Mickey shook his head fiercely. No, he couldn’t keep thinking about the rabbit. ‘Try to think on something else. Something that wouldn’t make Walt mad.’  
Looking around the living room to try to find something, anything to take his mind off the issues of late, Mickey spotted the dance step papers from the other day. Walking across the room to gather them in his hands soon led to him soon trying to match his feet to the steps on the paper.  
Bit by bit Mickey was able to get most of the first dance moves just right. Hours slipped by without his notice and soon the sun had begun its descent into night.  
That was where Walt found Mickey when he arrived home. He silently watched the toon as he tried to dance while being quiet. Mickey was a natural at dancing, his movements even now growing more and more fluid with each passing moment. Walt felt he corner of his lips twitch upward before he shook his head.  
He needed to talk with the little guy and soon. This tension in the house couldn’t remain unacknowledged any longer. It was his fault really, he should have hidden that drawing somewhere where a curious little mind would never find it if he hadn’t wanted it found. With how often he and Lillian are out of the house was it really a surprise that the toon would try to find someone to talk with?  
Of all the things, though, it was Oswald’s first concept drawing Mickey had to find. The one being Mickey would never be able know about and of course Mickey had liked him.  
Walt needed to talk with the toon soon. Before he thought about it anymore he called out to Mickey, feeling a stab of guilt at how the mouse flinched at the sound of his voice.  
Mickey turned to face him, ears back and hands behind his back. “Y-yes?”  
“Come with me, Mickey. We need to have a talk.” Walt reached out an arm to guide him to the kitchen. “It’s alright. I’m not angry.”  
Soon they were both sitting at the table, chairs turned to face each other. Walt rested his elbows on his knees while Mickey looked anywhere but at him.  
“First of all, I just want to tell you that your not in trouble. That I wasn’t mad at you.”  
“You seemed mad.” Mickey whispered looking at his hands.  
“I wasn’t….” He rubbed his hand down his face with a sigh before looking at Mickey. The mouse was sitting on the edge of the chair with his hands twisting in his lap. The large ears that Walt loved so much about his creation were down, drooping in apprehension. “Yes I was mad. But I wasn’t mad at you.” The man got out of his chair and knelt in front of him.  
“I’m….I’m sorry Mickey. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was just….that drawing... I wasn’t ready to see it again. I don’t know if I will ever be ready.” Mickey looked up at him and Walt reached out to rest his hand between his ears.  
“I am so sorry I yelled at you, that I grabbed you. That was wrong of me and I shouldn’t have done that. You know that right? That you did nothing to deserve my anger?” Mickey gave a small smile. “It’s alright Walt. Sometimes you get angry but it's okay. I understand.”  
Walt looked at him, returning the small smile. “Come here, pal.” He picked the toon up from the chair and pulled him close into a hug. Mickey’s ears perked up as he snuggled into his creators hold.  
“I promise I will never yell at you again Mickey. I may get angry at times but it will never happen like that again.”  
Mickey smiled as the tension finally seemed to leave. Walt wasn’t mad anymore, and it really wasn’t anything he did to begin with. Neither Mickey nor Walt brought up the toon rabbit and like all young beings the memory of the incident faded to the point of non-recollection for the mouse.  
Over the course of the following months, their cartoons finally started to become popular. Hit after hit was made and soon Mickey was a rising star.  
Somewhere in a small studio a lock-box sat hidden away, to be forgotten for years to come.


	4. Beginning of the Forgotten

As the years went by, Walt never again raised his voice to Mickey or any of his toons that came to life over the years. The rabbit drawing was never brought up again and Walt figured the incident forgotten. For Mickey as well as the rest of the world, this proved to be true.   
No one remembered Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.  
Then in the year 1936, as Mickey starred in ‘Thru the Looking Glass’, Walt had begun to entertain a idea to help give Mickey a popularity boost. After all, times were hard and public interest was lagging. So Walt did what he did best and began to create ideas, one after another, until he decided to have Mickey feature in ‘The Sorcerer's Apprentice’.   
By now, when random Toons reveal themselves, Walt really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. He still ended up jumping a good foot in the air when he turned around to find that an old wizard has joined him in the studio office.   
“Whoa!” Walt placed a hand on his forehead as he slumped against the wall. The wizard looked at him with a stern expression. After a few breaths Walt stood up and chuckled. “Well, that probably wasn’t the best first impression I could have made. I’m Walt.” Both shook hands though the wizard didn’t offer a greeting. Walt didn’t stop smiling though.   
“I suppose this means that the cartoon will indeed be made?” The wizard nodded once.   
“Do you intend to meet with Mickey?” Again one nod.   
Walt raised a brow. “Are you able to speak?” There was a slight smirk to accompany the nod, one that Disney returned. During a very one-sided conversation both had a mutual understanding and respect for one another. In fact it was almost odd how much they shared in their thoughts. Walt soon had more than enough to pass on to his animators for the cartoon, in fact, maybe it should be part of a movie, a showcase of animation set to great music?  
Lillian walked into the studio and was also startled for a brief second before getting a peculiar look on her face as she watched both toon and creator. “If I didn’t know better,” She remarked to Walt, “I would swear that you animated yourself.”  
Something sparked inside Walt at his wife's words and his grin didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day. Mickey was introduced to the wizard in short order. The two seemed to get along great for how different their personalities seemed. However, Walt stunned both Lillian and Mickey with what he said next.  
“Uh, what did ya say Walt?” Mickey asked from his spot on Walts knee.   
“Your gonna spend some time with my friend here until it's time to start filming. He’s gonna teach you something that I can’t.” Walt explained while he ruffled the spot between Mickey’s ears. Mickey blinked in confusion. “Teach me what?” He asked.  
Walt shared a smile with the wizard as the old toon leaned forward and answered.  
“Magic.”   
Before the two departed, Walt had handed a thick envelope to the toon wizard. No words were exchanged but then again no words were needed when you faced yourself. Mickey cheerfully waved goodbye as they left the studio and headed to Mickey’s house. Walt felt odd knowing that he wouldn’t be seeing Mickey for a while, months at least. Unlike the last time he watched one of his creations leave his side, he knew that Mickey would be back. Maybe a little wiser then when he left, a little more magic, but still the same mischievous little mouse.   
This would also be a way to take care of his first toon. His lost toon.  
Walt closed his eyes for a brief moment, feeling his eyes sting in a way they hadn’t in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read this. Seeing the kudos and hits make me smile!


	5. Mickey forgets his epic dream

The wizard, who only smiled smugly when asked his name, became quite the teacher to Mickey and their friendship grew strong. Between Walt and his teacher Mickey had a tight schedule. In short succession, Mickey learned how to dance, how to cook. How to drive, how to be a conductor. It seemed every day there was a new hobby or profession to learn.

Most of all, Mickey learned magic and he was really good at it!

Mickey would be the first to admit that he often got into more mischief and trouble then just about anyone, and boy did his teacher let him know it. It wasn’t something the old toon would say (he rarely spoke which gave more power to his words) but the look he would bestow on the small mouse was punishment enough.

Within the next decade there was more movies to be made and of course Mickey’s favorite, more toons to come to life. Mickey’s sweetheart Minnie had followed him to life, and they both were joined by Mickey’s closest pals. All the toons had started living in an area Walt dubbed Toon Town, a place not far from the Disney Studios.

Recently Walt and Mickey had started on a idea for a park. One for whole families to spend the day together on rides and eating sweet things. Walt was planning on calling it Disneyland. Lately it felt like nothing could go wrong.

One night, Mickey had the strangest dream. It started like one of his cartoons actually. _He was in his bed when he felt the magic inside him flicker. Roused from slumber Mickey followed the flicker to his living room. With a feeling of deja vu he hopped up to the mantle, tested the mirror then pushed through._

_When the world stopped shimmering Mickey found himself in a familiar space. It was the wizards house! Mickey spotted his teachers shadow coming from the doorway and began to creep along the wall toward him._

_Gentle humming was heard as Mickey peeked around the corner. His friend was painting, creating something colorful and beautiful. Magic danced in the air as the wizard moved the paintbrush. Couriousty kept the toon mouse where he was as the wizard reached a stopping point with a yhawn and a stretch._

_Mickey ducked back against the wall for a moment before checking to see if he would be found out. Hearing footsteps leading away found the mouse easing into the spell room as the wizards shadow faded up the stairs. Quickly moving to the table Mickey pulled himself up eagerly, bright eyes taking in the map. It looked like the plans Walt had been making for the Park! Was his teacher making a park as well? Mickey’s gaze went over to the brush laying next to the paint jar._

_Ooooh, he just had to try it!_

_Knowing he would be in so much trouble if the wizard ever found out but unable to deny himself the chance Mickey dipped the brush into the paint. His movements were not as careful or precise as his teachers and he gathered too much paint on the bristles. Imitating the movements his teacher had done in the air Mickey began to doodle around the map. Soon a blob of paint with large mouse ears formed in a green color. It didn’t last long however, falling into a black lumpy mess._

_Mickey frowned, nibbling on the end of the brush before trying again._

_However the black, lumpy blob only grew and grew. Mickey stopped as he realized he was only making it worse. Dropping the brush the toon cowered back as yellow eyes focused on him. The Blot of black paint hunched over reaching out when Mickey glanced to left before making his move. Desperate to reach the paint thinner he accidently knocked over the paint jar. Mickey winced at the clatter and cried out when the paint flowed onto the map. Spotting a sponge he drenched the Blot in thinner before scrubbing the liquid roughing in. With a angry shriek the blot desolved into the paint._

_Footsteps thundered from the stairwell as Mickey quickly tried to clean up the spilt paint and thinner with the sponge. After all, the older looking toon obviously place a lot of love into this creation, he didn’t want to ruin it._

_Also he really didn’t want to get caught and disciplined again. When the wizards shadow reaching the bottom of the staircase the mouse stuffed the sponge into the paint jar and placed the brush back in its spot._

_Scared of what had happened and of being caught doing magic unsupervised Mickey bolted from the room, knocking the chair over in his hast. As he went through the mirror he heard sounds of dismay behind him. Falling off his mantel with the force of his momentum found Mickey hitting the floor head first. With dizzy vizion Mickey made it back to his bed, curling underneath his blankets he fell into a restless sleep full of fading colors and the smell of paint thinner._

Mickey woke from his dream feeling guilty and startled. He looked around his room in puzzlement and wondered what it was that had caused the feeling before moving out of the bed. The mouse began his morning routine before getting ready to head over to the studio. Mickey wanted to meet with Walt, feeling the need to be by the man today. Walking out his door the odd feelings were pushed out of his mind and away from the the sunshine of day.

While Mickey and Walt were talking his creator admitted his difficulty in trying to figure out where to build Disneyland. Mickey was hit with a swell idea of where it could go and sent his creator a big smile.

Mickey didn’t think about the dream for years. After all, he was used to having strange dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then the first four chapters but here you go!


	6. Goodbye is not Forgotten

It was a nightmare. A lingering nightmare that made everything hazy, that made it unbelievingly real. 

Things had been going so well, things were the best they could have ever been. 

Now Walt was gone. 

Mickey felt like his heart was breaking as he looked again at the calendar from across the room. Dec. 15, 1966. He hadn’t tore off the old date yet. The toon mouse could truly say he was beginning to feel hate toward those numbers. 

Being who he was it didn’t last long though the emotion changing into a deep sadness and an incredible feeling of being alone. Mickey hadn’t felt like that in a long time. Not since before his cartoons became popular. 

A brief recollection of times spent in Walt’s old house flickered in his memory before he shook his head. 

Sinking back into the soft cushions of his living room chair Mickey relocated his gaze to the ceiling. It was easier to look off into space then anything else right now.

He heard toe nails clicking on the floor approaching his chair before a wet nose pushed itself under his arm. Mickey gave a sad smile as he scratched Pluto atop the head. The dog gave a whine as he licked his owner across the cheek. Mickey pulled Pluto close, trying to bring himself and his dog comfort. 

Neither noticed the doorbell sounding nor the knocks that followed and Mickey didn’t look up when the door opened. 

A pair of arms wrapping around him to pull him against a polka dotted shoulder had him looking up into Minnie’s equally sad eyes. Mickey’s breath hitched and soon he was clutching her tightly as he began to sob once again. 

“I miss him so much Minnie.” He whispered. 

“I know Mickey. I do too. It’s okay. I know.”

But she didn’t. Not the way Mickey did. 

There was something special that had existed between Mickey and Walt, something that the others just didn’t have. Walt had loved them all the same, and they loved their creator, but it wasn’t the same. Minnie, as much as Mickey cherished her, just couldn’t understand. Walt wasn’t just the man who created Mickey, wasn’t just his friend. 

Mickey felt so, so alone with his heartache desperately wished there was someone who understood how he felt.

Somewhere, there was another who was wishing the same thing. 

Somewhere in a world that was fighting a losing battle against darkness and losing hope was a small toon rabbit, forgotten and alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write and I still don't feel like I did this moment any justice. However I have decided that I will simply change the chapter later if I think of something better. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take me as long and is a little easier to write.   
> Also, I might be going into Oswalds' POV next chapter.   
> Ttfn till next time!


	7. Where War and Time Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a toon rabbit awoke to a world made for him and lost it

Oswald never was sure what had happened for sure. It seemed like for one moment he almost next to his creator with a warm pulse in his chest. For a moment the laughter and the joy from the audience was inside him. 

Then a fierce anger and coldness replaced the warmth and somehow he wasn’t with Walt anymore.

It was as if he had never existed. For what felt like years Oswald was in a frozen and dark place. Sometimes he felt something, a twinge of laughter perhaps, but it was never that warmth. It was never Walt. 

Then there was an explosion of color and his world changed. Small houses and tall castles appared. Mountains, rivers, a hedge maze. Blue, green, yellow and….

_ Pink. _

Oswald was startled by the sound of his own gasp but didn’t let that stop him from running forward yelling out  “Ortensia!”.

His beautiful wife blinked like she had been asleep, her gaze finding him just as he swept her up into his arms. “Oswald! Oh, honey bunny!” she she cried out, peppering his face with kisses. The toon rabbit snuggled against her even while his thoughts swirled round and round. It was as if a lifetime of memories were being created and shoved into his head, things Oswald was sure he hadn’t actually known. 

Because really, having 420 children with someone wasn’t something that slipped your mind. 

Everything that happened next was a wonderful blur of color, love and laughter. Many others were showing up everyday. Oswald didn’t know a one of them but soon they had managed to form a community.

It was during this time that Oswald learned about Mickey. 

He heard about the small mouse with big ears, how Walt now had his own studio with the mouse a star. A part of Oswald wanted to be angry but the sheer amount of toons arriving every day cause him to become busy building up the area with homes and buildings based off the drawings and blueprints that fell from the sky.

When their version of Toontown was under construction, Oswald made sure the mouse’s house matched the design on the papers. 

After all, it seemed that a toon didn’t stay famous for long. The mouse would be here eventually just like the rest of them and maybe this would lessen the shock. Oswald would even show Mickey around, replacement or not. Once forgotten every toon was the the same.  

Years began to pass as the land grew into a wonderful place. Oswald felt a sense of pride in his role here and though he never forgot that moment of warmth that slipped away things seemed alright. Mickey was still going strong but aside from the odd twinge of jealousy Oswald didn’t really think on him for too long.   

Then the thinner came.

In a matter of moments everything was changed. The colors seemed to swirl in to a muddy ink coating that darkened the land. Acid green pools of thinner replaced that clear water ponds. Worst of all was that this was just the beginning.

Oswald was unsure how he became the leader of an toon army fighting against the Shadow Blot and its blotlings. Things seemed to happen much too quickly but it seemed that they would be able to defeat the Blot. Or at least it seemed so until they were betrayed by the Mad Doctor. 

Stunned by their friend’s trickery, the rabbit and his army found themselves losing ground against both the Blotlings and the Doc’s Beetleworx.  

Ortensia brought a moment of hope when she found a bottle with a cork off to the side of the tossed away Disney merchandise mountain. It was large enough to hold the Blot if they could get it trapped. A last ditch effort was planned and soon the couple was off to what was hopefully the last battle of this unexpected war.  

And it worked. 

When the end came and the blot was driven back into the bottle Oswald stood not as a victor but as a grieving husband. He was not the only one as all around there was nothing left of the world they had created. 

Some leader he was.

Oswald watched the bottled blot. It was the one thing he was good at, watching. Watching the other toons be forgotten. Watching as his world was devastated and warped. Watching his children become feral with grief and confusion.

Watching that stupid mouse rising higher and higher while he sank lower and lower. 

Oswald picked up a discarded plush toy. He felt anger burn his eyes as he glared at the happy face. 

Why? 

His creator never trying to bring him back. 

Why? 

The aduanices forgetting he ever existed. 

Why? 

That mouse taking his place in the world.

_ WHY?! _

Oswald arched his arm up before bringing it down. The plush let out a squeak as it hit the hard ground. The toon rabbit brought his foot down on it, again and again. 

_ WHY WASN’T IT HIM?!  _

After a moment the tears cleared enough for him take the world in once more. Chest heaving with rough breaths and shoulders trembling Oswald lifted his head to look around. The stained sky let out distorted light. The waterways glowed a sick green. Shadows lurked where they should not. 

This was a Wasteland. 

As his weight shifted a broken noise came from under his foot. Looking down he saw the plush. Battered and flattened, fluff poking out of torn seams. 

Its stupid face was still smiling.

Oswald gave a hoarse yell as he kicked out sending the plush flying off to land somewhere on the pile of similar faced items. 

Junk. It was just a mountain of junk.

Giving the world around him one last glance Oswald bent down to pick up odd bits and pieces. He was going to need somewhere to stay while he keep an eyes on the blot. A fortress of some kind to keep others away and to fight off the remaining blotlings and beetleworx’s. To keep Ortensia safe.    

The Wasteland began to move forward again, spirits dampened and no longer felt hearts broken.

Lost amongst a pile of thrown away merchandise a plush lay face up, its button eyes staring at the darkened sky. There it would lay for a very long time. 

  
  


There are parts of a story that seem to drift. Parts where years began to pass, slowly at times and fast in others. Changes start to happen everywhere. Movies are made and are forgotten. Rides built then torn down. Were dreams are born and dreams fall flat. 

Now is the part when we rejoin the story that has been waiting for the right time to unfold and rebuild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too all of you who left me such wonderful reviews and encouragement, thank you so much. This chapter is because of you. Sorry its been a while but I will finish this story!


	8. Journey to the Forgotten

November 18, 1990

Mickey stretched before climbing into bed. Pluto yawned as he padded down to his bed.

“Goodnight pal. See you in the morning.” Mickey called to the loyal dog. With a sleepy bark the toon hound slipped out of sight. The mouse snuggled down into his pillow more than ready to try getting his body to relax and make his mind stop thinking. 

Things had changed radically in the last  two decades. For a while, Mickey felt that if the studio didn’t hit on something spectacular soon, Walt’s company would fail. The very thought made his heart hurt and at times he wished nothing more then to have Walt there. Life sure was different back when his creator had been alive. 

Two days ago the studio had released its newest feature film. Animation was beautiful, the score amazing, yet for some reason it just wasn’t a big hit. Perhaps another like the mermaid one would do the trick. Princess movies the animators were dubbing them. 

Full of a weariness that came from worrying and thinking too much, the toon closed his eyes with a sigh. Dreams seemed unable to come tonight but he was soon asleep regardless. 

Hours began to tick by as the world rested and the night shadows settled around the house.

Except for the shadows around the mantel mirror. 

Like a small trickle of water they warped and waved in minute movements, small blots of dark ink blended in with them. The ink blots oozed out of the mirror in a silently before easing down to the floor. Like ants the blots scurried about the room, managing to shut the door quietly. They moved across the floor to the corners of the room to climb up to the ceiling where they conversed together, growing into a large dripping blot hanging down over the bed. 

For a few moments it pulsed there unmoving above the sleeping mouse. Ink dripped off it and onto the bed in a slow but steady drizzle. 

Mickey felt something wet land of him. Then another wet splat close to his ears. When something hit his nose he woke with a bewildered start. His gaze focused on the shapeless blots above him before it was drawn to the mirror over his mantel. The sight of two large hands dripping ink lurking toward his bed was more than enough to frighten him into full alertness. 

With a frightened cry Mickey tried to leap out of bed only to become entangled in his blankets. This stalled him long enough for the hands to reach him. In quick motion they closed around him. Mickey struggled within their grasp, almost escaping only for the ink to close in on him again. 

Moving against the cold hands was like fighting thick jello and he almost didn’t realize he was being pulled through the mirror until he was halfway through. Mickey caught hold of the mirror’s frame for a quick second before losing his grip. Mickey and the hands slipped away leaving wet ink stains behind as one final fearful shout echoed through the house.

~

Pluto woke from a deep sleep. Blinking he sat up with perked ears listing. Only silence, the smell of old ink and a feeling of wrongness permeated around him.

~

For Mickey, the world blurred into a rush around him. Glimpses of his surroundings flashed by and he was sure he recognized the rooms as he was spun round and round. 

Clarity broke for a moment allowing him to see his surroundings. 

This….this was his teachers workroom! The very table he sat at while he learned about magic! A map was under him with the ink blob a boiling mess seeping through it. It seemed the blot had meet some resistance as Mickey fought more lively. Maybe if he were to cry for help-

A firm and frightening yank of his legs interrupted Mickey’s thoughts and he reached out in a desperate fumble for a solid handhold. When his hands hit the tabletop something slender found its way into his left hand. Mickey barely had a moment to glance over before he was thrown backwards and down. 

A chill passed through his chest as he was gripped by the ink. For a moment he couldn’t breath and his heart  _ hurt _ . Instinctively he pushed away from the cold and for one moment he was free. 

Only to find himself face to face with a being of nightmares, it's maw open wide to swallow him whole. Mickey yelled in terror as the monstrous form bore back down on him, filling his vision before trapping him in cold darkness. 

Twisting into a missile of ink the blot continued to break through into another world, streaking across the ruined sky. 

The only thing Mickey was aware of the was the intense feeling of falling before he hit something solid and hard knocking him senseless. As the toon lay there limply the ink ebbed away as another shadow moved closer. 

~

Yin Sid hurried down the steps even though he knew he would be too late. Upon his arrival he spotted the map on his table. It was a bubbling mess of ink, paint, and thinner. The brush was missing from its cradle. Looking around the room the wizard sighed at the spatters of ink that lead out to the hall. 

Raising a hand to his face, Yin Sid rubbed his face sadly. How he wished there was another way for this to happen. A way to avoid the heartache that had been building for almost seventy years. The old toon gathered his writing materials before sitting down at his table. He would keep watch and record all that was to come. God willing he would not be needed in this adventure his student, his friend now embarked on but he would be nearby just in case. 

Chair creaking as he sat, Yin Sid watched and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that events will be a bit different those in the game. Some things I will keep, others I wont or will paraphrase. I want this story to focus on the family aspect of Mickey and Oswald.   
> Also I apologize for the wait between chapters.


	9. A confusing arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a mouse is confused and laughter is annoying if done wrong.

_ Light shone in through the windows as Mickey walked down the hallway. Nobody seemed to be around today, it was only his footsteps muffled on the carpet.   _

_ Mickey couldn’t help stopping at the trophy case to admire the unique statue with its seven little extras. Everything was all so exciting! Anything seemed possible now.  _

_ “Mickey, come here pal.”  _

_ Hearing his Creator's voice from the office, the mouse left the award display and joined him in the other room. Sitting on the couch was Walt with a sad look on his face. “What’s going on Walt? Is somethin’ wrong?” Mickey asked as he climbed up on the couch.  _

_ “I… I feel that I owe you an apology. A long overdue one.”  _

_ “What for?” Mickey tilted his head in puzzlement. An apology?  _

_ Walt sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, scratching his mustache. “When you were first created, I wasn’t very nice. I didn’t treat you the way I should have. I even yelled at you.” _

_ The toon was confused. He had no real solid memories of his early life. Well, he did remember the house, of waiting until he could go to the studio. Feeling lonely.... _

_ Giving his head a minute shake Mickey focused his attention back on his Creator. Bright eyes were dimmed into a cloud of emotion. Gently he laid his gloved hand on Walt's flesh one.  _

_ “Ya don’t gotta apologize. I can’t even remember those days much so it's nuthin’ ta worry about.”  _

_ They sat like that silently before Walt reached over and lifted his toon up into his arms.  _

_ “I had my first real loss not long before.” Walt continued quietly. “I was hurt and I took it out on you unfairly. Far too often.”  _

_ Mickey stayed silent as he let Walt talk.  _

_ His Creator seemed to be babbling, like he wanted to tell Mickey something but at the same time couldn’t bring himself to say anything. It was as if the man wasn’t even talking to him now.  But if Walt felt that he needed to say he was sorry, Mickey was gonna let him. Hopefully it would chase the sad emotion away.  _

_ “I’m so sorry Mickey. So sorry.”  _

_ Mickey found himself pressed against Walt’s shoulder as the man cried silently. Resting his head against Walt’s, Mickey hugged him back tightly. “It’s alright, Walt. Please don’t be sad. It’s alright now.”  _

_ The room around them seemed to swirl, the colors becoming darker and darker. Mickey closed his eyes against the darkness.  _

_ It’s alright now, isn’t it Walt? _

~

Blinking his eyes to combat the haze of color and darkness that disjointed his vision Mickey rolled his head side to side. Flickering forms of stone and metal spare parts danced in and out of focus. There was a burst of bright light, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as sound suddenly returned to the world in the form of thunder. How did- Where was he?

Wait, what was-

-Was that a giant EYE!?

Suddenly wide awake Mickey became aware of many things at once: There was a human toon cackling madly nearby, some kind of storm overhead, he was strapped down on a table, and yes, that was indeed a mechanical arm with eye lens bearing down on him. 

Blue filled his vision as the eye screen almost touched his face before pulling away.

Had it not been so disorienting, Mickey would have been screaming by now.

Something dark moved quickly across the sky before Mickey lost sight of it. Lifting his head the mouse managed to see the area was in ruins. Broken bits of the building and a stained glass window with a rabbit in kingly stature spun as the table gave a jerk to the right. Now directly under the arm of the machine MIckey was at the right angle to see the human toon and took note that he appeared to be in a lab coat. 

_ ‘Gosh, he sure looks familiar!’ _

Mickey watched nervously as the toon (a doctor?) reached out and grasped a lever. Still cackling unpleasantly the toon reached out and grasped a lever. A series of images were at the lever base. With each pull a different tool appeared from behind the eye.

First a large pair of scissors snipped at him, then a wicked looking drill spun and whirled close to his ear, and then- 

-WAS THAT A CHAINSAW?!

This time a scared yelp did sound from the mouse as the doctor gave a huff and pulled the lever one more time. Mickey looked up in fear as the previous tools folded back like a swiss army knife and the machine whirled. Lightning flashed and there was that laughter from the arm appeared…

…

…..

...a toilet plunger?  

Mickey blinked before tilting his head.  _ ‘Uh...ew?’ _

Letting out another chuckle, the doctor watched as the plunger attached itself to the mouse’s chest.

At first nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly Mickey felt a painful tug deep in his chest. The suction held as the arm yanked the plunger up and down, causing pain with every pull. Gritting his teeth the mouse tried to pull away from the not-just-a-plunger. The Doctor stopped laughing as his machine began to beep out in error, red light flashing. 

Grumbling he turned to check the equipment. While the humanoid toon’s attention was elsewhere, Mickey decided that enough was enough. Pulling and tugging with all his might, he managed to get his right arm free. Grabbing the plunger handle with Mickey successfully fought to wrench it away from the arm and off his chest. 

Sitting halfway up the mouse judged the distance from him to the doctor. With determined aim Mickey threw the plunger right onto the doctors face. 

The action caught the doctor off guard as he fumbled with the sudden face attachment. 

Mickey rolled off the table to his feet, standing to face his enemy. 

Succeeding in removing the plunger off his face The Doctor blinked in disorientation before noticing his prisoner was standing free. He appeared startled for a moment before his cackling laughter filled the air again. 

“Whaddya laughin’ at? Who are ya anyway? Why am I here?” Mickey demanded clenching his fists tightly. He was really getting annoyed at that laugh.

As the thought finished in his head, something large landed between him and The Doctor.

It was a dark and inky mass looming over the small mouse while lighting flickered in the sky. 

Mickey gasped in a frightened breath. 

_ It was the thing that kidnapped him. _

Bright eyes began darting all around to try and find something, anything that could help him out of this mess. Nothing to his left, to the right. Nothing at all….

There! 

Laying on the floor in front of him was a paintbrush. No ordinary brush though. It was one of Master Yin Sid’s items! Mickey swiped it up quickly holding it it out before him as a weapon. He wasn’t sure what it would do, but it was better then being defenseless. 

This turned out to be in his favor for when the ink thing saw the brush it balked, all but running away just as quickly as it had appeared. Noticing that his ally had fled The Doctor stopped laughing and began looking around for him. Seeing he was alone the toon reached out and pulled the second lever on the controls to open his escape- a trap door. 

Very suddenly, the mouse was alone. 

Mickey blinked in confusion. “What just happened?” He whispered lowering the brush when movement to the left of his vision startled him. 

Flinching, hoping it wasn’t the ink thing, Mickey shifted his gaze. 

A toon rabbit stood hunched beside the doctors equipment flinching as it realized Mickey had seen him. 

The rabbit looked up and as their eyes met Mickey was hit was a tingle of familiarity. 

“Uh, hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long!   
> Life doesn't like fanfiction writing and I hit a dead spot. Thanks for reading! I will update just as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, real nervous about posting something on here. Haven't posted any fanfic since '08. But this has been sitting in my journal for literal years and I'm in Disney Nerd Mode for the foreseeable future. So here it is, hopefully y'all like it!


End file.
